degrassi_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Degrassi Fan
Michi I have to get off soon, so..........i guess we could do dis tomorrow?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be I was actually really hoping to talk to u :/ It could wait till tomorrow tho~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Sure, that place is ded.~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Link to my very ded wiki: http://ledunjudgemeh.wikia.com/?redirect=no ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Aww KamKam <3 Hey I dun have ne homework......so, how bout we tc alittle early tonite?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Ya, let's dew it nao :3 New or teh same? But kat's prolly like, just getting out of school so......~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Uh, Kam? It's been like a half an hour since i posted and.....I have no response :/ ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be It's okay Kam, u ready nao? I just need le link :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Hehe, maddi's thurr ^_^ Did u invite her? Cuz....Idek how she got le link. AND U BETTUR FUKIN GET ON CAM!!!~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Haha, Kam, I wrote a story for my history class, and it was supposed to be a myth of the creation of one of the towns in Connecticut, and I used people from the wiki in it ^_^ I made Rynen a God, and the hero of the story. And I have no fukin clue y!!!!~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Haiiiii, u wanna tc? I need duh link :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Ya, kam, i'll just wait derr for u :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be U must take rly long showers. Message me wen ur ready to go ahn~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be U ready nao? :3 It's alrite, i've dun that too. Maddeh kept me company. And after she left, I was talking to my crush on fb ^_^~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Oh and Kam, i made an account on there ^_^ So ya, here's our new link :3 http://tinychat.com/michilovesmuffin ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be lmfao Why'd you protect your talkpage for admins only? <3 Haha, Happy Valentines bro c:, and yeah i understand everything, i'm also sorry for yelling at you about the shit last night >.< I hope you can forgive me x3 :Kay :3 ::Aww D:, it's too bad that you might never come on chat, but its good too since you can finally avoid all that shit there 16:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol! Yay :D Started a new section, umad? Okeh, remember, new link :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be My friend's letting me use her comp :3 Get on tc~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Im sorry Kam! We were eating dinner around the time u left teh message, and i forgot all about it xP How bout we go on nao, since im home? same link.~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Damn, u've been editing like crazy!! I finally went on chat and saw Maris's pic! She is gorg. Oh and got in a fite wiff a random chick on teh wiki over whether 1D or BTR was better. Everyone was saying 1D, basically, and she was getting pissed!!! Oh, and i have a life again tomorrow, I iz going to le mall wiff mah frans :3 ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be She didnt deny being beautiful, she just say thanks. And have fun tomorrow :D I hope i do, i actually plan on buying some new clothes, since i actually do need some. But i'm still afriad my friends will spend the whole time either on the phone with or talking about their bfs :/~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Yes, that is wut ruined teh sleepover :/ O and how was teh birthday party yesterday? Did u have fun?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be U still havent gotten any hate on the confessions blog either ^_^ ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be ASDFGHJKL NUUU!!! I am a jinx too. Nvr thought about that :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be HARTS <3333333333~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Meet u on tc :D~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI IS AHN TONITE!!1!!1!!!! YEYEYEYEY SEASON 11.5!!!!!!!!!!!! NEW FRESHMAN, YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASDFGHJKL LKJHGFDSA QAZXSWEDCVFRRTGBBNHYUJMKIOLOOP POIUYTREWQASDFGHJKLMNBVCXZ I AM EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be So, that was just me trying to rub it in ur face that we got the episode first, but it seems as if u r ded, so typing that wasnt rly worth ne thing :/ ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be No, no, i think u r ded. ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be WAT??????? NUUUUUU!!!!!! ASDFGHJKL ILY KAM <333 ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be